


Ошибка в расписании

by Shimon



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: End of the World, Existential Angst, First Time, Injury, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimon/pseuds/Shimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В среду наступил конец света. Карлос совсем об этом забыл.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ошибка в расписании

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scheduling Error](https://archiveofourown.org/works/896803) by [Wilde_Shade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilde_Shade/pseuds/Wilde_Shade). 



— Я не хочу сегодня никуда идти, Сесил.  
— О... Ну ладно. Ничего страшного. Может, в другой раз.  
— Но я хочу тебя увидеть! Я просто подумал... Не знаю... Может, побудем дома?  
— О... Ээ... Ага. Да, я приготовлю ужин. Приходи и...  
— Нет! ...В смысле, почему бы... Почему бы тебе не прийти ко мне?  
— Ладно... Так тоже можно. Э, увидимся вечером?  
— Отлично!  
Карлос отключился так быстро, что непонятно, уловил ли телефон последние звуки. Была большая вероятность того, что он крикнул Сесилу «Отли!» перед тем как повесить трубку. Он немного помолчал, позволяя смущению зафиксироваться. Оно надвигалось медленно, а затем разом обдало холодом и заставило его лицо вспыхнуть. «Это было странно», — сказал он в мягкий электрический гул лаборатории.

Он посмотрел на бумаги на столе, на свои заметки и графики, и какое-то время не мог сконцентрироваться, хотя это было необходимо. Городской источник воды вчера обрел сознание. Он, слава богу, не представлял угрозы, но имел разум маленького неразумного ребенка и ограниченный словарный запас, который заставлял томимых жаждой жителей Найт-Вейла чувствовать себя довольно виноватыми.

«Не гноби себя так», — подумал Карлос. Учитывая обстоятельства, он мог позволить себе время от времени быть немного странным (если это слово еще имело хоть какой-то смысл). Быть ученым в Найт-Вейле — обычно неблагодарное занятие. Интересное? Чрезвычайно. Постепенно поглощающее его рассудок? Возможно. Но в основном просто неблагодарное. Иногда более чем неблагодарное. Иногда он просыпался в пустыне с мешком на голове и ускользающим воспоминанием о чем-то монументально важном и вместе с тем коварном и зловещем.

Может быть, поэтому ему так нравился Сесил. Можно сидеть и ничего не делать, а Сесил, наверное, все равно будет думать, что ты совершенен. Хорошо, когда в твоей жизни есть кто-то, одновременно безусловно восхищенный тобой и интересный для наблюдения. Всем ученым должно так везти.

«Все в порядке», — сказал себе Карлос, и на этот раз собственные заверения успокоили его. Даже если Сесил подумал, что это прозвучало странно, едва ли он осудит его за это.

Но потом Карлос удивился, почему он вообще ударился в панику, почему он так твердо не хотел идти к Сесилу домой. У него определенно была причина. Он помнил ее секунду назад... Помнил ведь? Нужно было поработать над этим происшествием с водой, и заняться этим нужно было в лаборатории. Поэтому? Нет... Нет, не совсем.

А, ладно. Все, скорее всего, в порядке.

Но потом Карлос заинтересовался кое-чем другим. Интересно, мог ли Сесил вывести что-то конкретное из «Может, побудем дома»? Нечто более интимное? «Нет», — подумал Карлос. — «Точно нет».

Карлос ошибся.  
Нельзя отрицать, что навыки общения с людьми у Карлоса были так себе. За прошедший год у него не было времени на отношения, дружбу, книжные клубы, или ритуальные песнопения, или развлекательные путешествия во времени, или как там еще люди в Найт-Вейле взаимодействуют друг с другом. Время всегда было не сейчас, а позже, в буквальном и переносном смысле (но больше в буквальном). Он был устроен так, что пропускал определенные невербальные намеки, поэтому он не понимал, что ошибся, до тех пор, пока не услышал, как Сесил сообщает озабоченной капающей из крана воде на кухне: «Честно говоря, я думал, что мы займемся сексом».

Кроме этого Карлос не видел никаких признаков того, что вечер не удался. Они посмотрели фильм. У Карлоса не было телевизора, но был ноутбук, который последний месяц показывал исключительно «Феррис Бьюллер берет выходной» на бесконечном повторе. Он мог бы попытаться его разобрать, но ноутбук был старый, и Карлосу более-менее нравился «Феррис Бьюллер берет выходной» — даже при том, что в этой версии роль Камерона исполняла долговязая тень, которая не говорила ни слова и только время от времен улыбалась.

Карлос спросил, не против ли будет Сесил, если он параллельно поработает, и Сесил сказал, что и не думал вставать на пути у науки, так что Карлос занялся делами. Он изучал свои заметки и графики и скармливал данные рабочему ноутбуку. Когда он закончил, фильм был на середине следующего повтора, а Сесил тихо храпел.

Удивительно, что он не заметил. Сесил вытянулся у него на коленях так, что Карлосу пришлось бы поставить ноутбук Сесилу на спину, чтобы продолжать работать — что он, видимо, и сделал. И судя по слюне на его джинсах, это продолжалось довольно долго.

Карлос закрыл ноутбук и откинулся на спинку тесного двухместного дивана. Он убрал ноутбук, пытаясь не разбудить Сесила. Голос Найт-Вейла, похоже, видел сон — по крайней мере, Карлос надеялся, что низкочастотное гудение и переливающаяся аура означали именно это. Он на всякий случай постарался не двигаться.

Карлос прикрыл на минуту глаза, просто чтобы дать им отдохнуть. Он прикинул, когда в последний раз занимался сексом. Это было давно... Не так ли? Точно, несколько лет назад. Коллега по лаборатории, Лаура. У нее были каштановые волосы и — нет. Нет, что-то не так. Он опять что-то забыл. Что-то из недавних событий. Что-то про него и Сесила. Не одну из тех темных научных вещей, которые он забывал дважды в месяц. Что-то, связанное с тем, что происходит сейчас, этим вечером.

Карлос не мог уловить воспоминание. Чем сильнее он тянулся к нему, тем быстрее оно ускользало. В другое время это бы его расстроило. Но его тянуло в сон, и это было кстати. Воспоминание, которое он ловил, находилось прямо на границе между сном и бодрствованием, а сознание Карлоса сейчас как раз было одной ногой здесь, а другой там.

Карлос вспомнил планету огромного размера.  
Это был невидимый гигант, покрытый густыми темными лесами, зазубренными горами и глубокими бурными океанами.  
Она была буквально прямо над Арби и, казалось, никого не беспокоила.  
Граждане Найт-Вейла по-прежнему проходили и проезжали мимо, смотря только вперед, или с закрытыми глазами. Тем временем Карлос пил. Он попытался привлечь внимание к надвигающейся гибели, но никому не было дела.  
Коллегам, которые приехали с ним в Найт-Вейл, было дело, но они были слишком заняты экзистенциальным ужасом, чтобы заниматься наукой, и их можно было понять.

Она приближалась. Карлос провел в Найт-Вейле немного больше месяца и наступал конец света.

— Привет, Карлос,— сказал знакомый жизнерадостный голос.  
— Что? — отозвался Карлос. — О... Привет, Сесил.  
Сесил молча смотрел на него, и Карлос добавил:  
— Что такое?  
— Ты мне звонил.  
— Я звонил?  
— Ты хотел, чтобы я рассказал городу о... Я не знаю, о чем-то там.  
— О планете, — напомнил Карлос.— Ты сказал?  
— Сегодня нет радио, — сказал Сесил со смехом в голосе, будто бы со стороны Карлоса глупо было забыть. — Сегодня не среда.  
Карлос глотнул особенно отвратительного виски, поморщился и достал из кармана телефон, чтобы проверить дату.  
— Среда.  
— Да, но на этой неделе среды нет.  
— В смысле нет?  
— Просто нет. Ее отменили.  
У Карлоса не было слов — или, может быть, они просто хотели выйти наружу одновременно и не помещались. Пока он заикался, Сесил залез на багажник его машины, стоящей рядом.  
— Все хорошо, — сказал Сесил и нерешительно похлопал его по плечу. — Мы и не заметим, как уже будет четверг.  
— Как?! — вопросил Карлос, яростно показывая на небо. — Ты вообще смотрел вверх?  
— Нет! — Сесил распахнул глаза от одного предположения. Он понизил голос до взволнованного шепота.  
— Не смотри вверх. Нельзя смотреть вверх.

Карлос взял Сесила за подбородок, на что тот улыбнулся, и запрокинул его голову так, чтобы было видно полуденное небо без солнца (что его изрядно встревожило).

— О, — сказал Сесил, и его жалкий ужас постепенно исчез.  
— О, — мягко повторил он, затем обернулся, взглянул по сторонам и продолжил смотреть в небо. — Как это мило.

Мило. Карлос закатил глаза. Ну конечно. Было глупо ожидать иной реакции. Он вздохнул, откинулся на заднее стекло и предложил Сесилу свою бутылку виски. Он не вполне понимал, зачем Сесил пришел сюда, но Карлосу не хотелось встречать конец света в одиночестве.

— Так смотреть в небо запрещено, да?  
— В дни, не объявленные официально существующими, да. — Сесил смерил бутылку задумчивым взглядом, будто бы прикидывая, сколько законов он не против нарушить сегодня. — Ну, на самом деле, мне кажется, что это запрещено всегда. Впрочем, несоблюдение не карается. Просто этого не одобряют.  
— Угу.

Сесил сделал глоток. Он скорчил рожу и передал бутылку обратно Карлосу.  
— Как бы то ни было, все, что сегодня происходит, не имеет значения. Я хочу сказать, сегодняшнего дня не существует, так что... Если выбирать день для совершения преступлений... Не то чтобы я одобряю такие вещи... Даже несмотря на то, что я, кажется, активно нарушаю закон прямо сейчас... И если я нарушу закон в таких случаях, то никак потом об этом не узнаю, потому что их не существует... Я слишком много говорю?

Карлос покачал головой.  
— Мне нравится твой голос. Он успокаивает. — сказал он, хотя этого говорить не стоило. Сесил издал короткий истерический смешок и его словарный запас неожиданно сократился до односложных предложений и маленького набора уклончивых жестов. Некоторое время они передавали друг другу бутылку и смотрели в небо, на планету огромного размера. Постепенно словарный запас Сесила расширился, однако к тому времени они уже не говорили ничего хотя бы частично внятного и осмысленного. От алкоголя и ужаса разум Карлоса притупился. В какой-то момент он осознал, что Сесил играет его волосами. В какой-то момент Карлос взял его за руку. В какой-то момент они поцеловались. В какой-то момент он прижимал Сесила к двери его квартиры, пока тот возился с ключом.

Надо признать, между двумя последними событиями был большой скачок. Карлос был уверен, что где-то в промежутке они ехали на машине. Это, наверное, было крайне опасно.

Случившееся после тоже было как в тумане. Карлос вспомнил, как они ввалились в квартиру, как добрались до спальни.  
— Где...  
— Здесь. Я сейчас вернусь.  
— Сесил... У тебя есть собака?  
— Я тебя не слышу!  
— У тебя есть собака?!  
— Не думаю! Уже нет!  
— Мне показалось, я видел...  
— Вот и я! Извини... то есть, вот и я.

Карлос вспомнил, как они занимались сексом. Возможно.

Если выражаться яснее, он вспомнил, как держал Сесила в неподвижной темноте, дымчатые побеги как множество конечностей, с пальцами, которые нежно гладили его кожу, экстатическое сжатие, полное зубов, аккуратно ощупывающее, и голоса. Много голосов. Кричащие голоса. Но, может быть, они доносились снаружи.

Карлос вспомнил момент оргазма. Он вспомнил, как почувствовал капли пота на своем теле, когда в комнате стало прохладнее. Он вспомнил, как засыпал в сплетении конечностей на простынях; конечностей было так много.

А затем он вспомнил, как проснулся из-за того, что кто-то откусил ему указательный и средний пальцы. Карлос закричал. Слева от него Сесил сел на кровати и, наверное, спросил, что случилось, но Карлос совершенно не слышал его сквозь свой нескончаемый крик.

К тому времени, как начальный шок прошел, Сесил уже замотал его руку в наволочку и вел его в ванную. Карлос подумал, что нужно пойти в больницу, затем он вспомнил про конец света и что это не важно, а также про то, что он никогда не хочет посещать больницу Найт-Вейла, никогда в жизни. Вместо этого он сказал: «Что». Это не было вопросом, но Сесил все равно ответил.

— Это все дом, — начал Сесил и включил в ванной свет. — Тут водятся... ну-я-не-знаю-кто. Они едят все, что угодно: провода, книги, части тебя, которые ночью свешиваются с матраса. Я же сказал тебе попытаться спать по центру кровати. Видимо, ты не услышал. Господи, Карлос, мне так жаль.  
Карлос подумал, что ему, вероятно, жаль больше.

— Черт, и у тебя же есть болевые рецепторы, да?  
— А у тебя нет?!  
— Только по средам и четвергам.  
— Ох...  
— Но есть и хорошие новости! Ты не потерял много пальцев. Только крошечную, почти незаметную часть, которую...нельзя приделать назад, потому что она, несомненно, съедена. Это к плохим новостям. Но! Это не имеет значения, потому что ничего этого не было. Сегодня среда! Твои совершенные руки почти наверняка восстановятся к четвергу!

Карлос покачал головой.  
— Это... Это безумие.  
— Знаю. Я сказал об этом начальству несколько недель назад, но...  
— Прекрати.  
— Что, прости?  
Карлос убрал руку от Сесила. Он жалко скорчился на бортике ванны.  
— Это невозможно. Все это. Этот город невозможен. Не... Ненавижу.  
— Что ненавидишь? — голос Сесила дрогнул, будто бы он надеялся, что просто не так понял, будто бы Карлос сказал нечто непростительно жестокое.  
— Найт-Вейл! — огрызнулся Карлос. Он не хотел, но все случившееся переполнило его. — Просто... Просто оставь меня в покое.  
— Карлос...  
— Пожалуйста, оставь меня.  
— Позволь мне помочь.  
— Нет.  
— Я могу помочь.  
— Нет!  
— Я могу принести тебе обезболивающее.  
— Нет... Подожди. Да. Принеси.

— Карлос.  
Кто-то тряс его за плечо.  
— Карлос.  
Карлос моргнул, окончательно проснувшись. Сесил сидел рядом с обеспокоенным видом. Улыбающееся лицо тени — Камерона Фрая смотрело на них с экрана ноутбука на журнальном столике. Карлос взглянул на свои пальцы, проверяя, что их десять и они невредимы. Это было так.  
— Мне показалось, тебе снился кошмар, — сказал Сесил.  
Кошмар? Карлос даже не был уверен, спал ли он.  
— Я что-то вспоминал.  
— Что-то интересное?  
— Наверное... — Карлос нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, что случилось потом. Он все еще был погружен в раздумья, когда Сесил встал.  
— Мне, пожалуй, пора домой, — сказал Сесил. — Было весело. Не беспокойся о докладе о конце свидания, я сделаю.  
— Уже? — это резало слух. Сесил никогда не уходил добровольно. Вечер действительно не удался. Вечер не удался, и Карлос вскоре услышит об этом по радио.

— Ты, похоже, занят, печатаешь и думаешь, и делаешь всякие научные вещи.  
— Я думал, тебе нравится наука.  
— Я люблю науку. Просто... Я насмотрелся на науку за последнюю пару недель. Я знаю, что ученые должны полагаться на себя, но если я не могу быть по-настоящему полезен, я...  
— Ты помогаешь.  
— Помогаю? — Сесил выглядел заинтригованным. — Как?  
Карлос не мог подобрать нужные слова, чтобы объяснить.  
— Морально?  
— О, — ровно сказал Сесил. Он немного постоял, рассматривая Карлоса. Его лицо понемногу смягчилось.  
— Если ты хочешь, чтобы я остался, конечно... я останусь.

Карлос и вправду хотел, чтобы Сесил остался. Он удивился, когда это понял. Это желание не слишком сочеталось с его недавними воспоминаниями и/или кошмаром.  
— Останешься на ночь?  
— Не думаю, что могу наблюдать за наукой так долго, Карлос.  
— Я думал, может быть, займемся сексом?  
Сесил замер, на его лице проявлялось рассчитанное выражение приятного удивления.  
— О? — выдал он.  
— Я подумал, что, может быть, ты хотел и разочарован, что мы не.  
Рассчитанное выражение приятного удивления сменилось деланной надменностью.  
— Я бы не стал делать поспешных выводов...  
— Я слышал тебя на кухне. И ты взял с собой пакет с зубной щеткой и презервативами. Он на диване. Наверное, выпал из твоего кармана, когда ты спал.

Сесил выглядел так, словно снова хотел уйти, словно меньше всего на свете он хотел сейчас стоять перед Карлосом.  
— Я сделал вывод. Прошу прощения.  
— Давай, — сказал Карлос, вставая. Он направился в ванную.  
— Ты уверен? Я не хотел бы спешить.  
Карлос не был уверен. Карлос был в ужасе.  
— Давай, — повторил он.

Карлос и Сесил занимались сексом в первый по времени, но технически второй раз. Это было... неплохо. Классически. Нормально и восхитительно средне. После окончания Карлос некоторое время просто лежал на кровати. Они оба лежали. В комнате стояла приятная тишина. Такая тишина, которую не хочется немедленно нарушить, маленький промежуток времени, когда можно просто быть довольным, дышать и не думать ни о чем конкретном.  
Разумеется, когда Карлос закрыл глаза, нечто конкретное пришло ему в голову.  
После того, как Сесил принес обезболивающее, он оставил Карлоса наедине с собой. Вроде того. Карлос время от времени слышал его вздохи и был уверен, что он стоит снаружи прямо возле двери.

Карлос не знал, сколько это продолжалось. Он больше не чувствовал действия алкоголя или своих поврежденных пальцев. Он обернул вокруг руки полотенце и закрепил его зубной нитью и шнурком от ботинка. Он чувствовал себя слегка дурно, но в основном отстраненно, как от ранения, так и от ситуации в целом. В какой-то момент из сливного отверстия душа выполз паук и ударил его в локоть чем-то, что, как он подозревал, было пулей из некоего крошечного недоразвитого ружья. Ему было все равно и продолжало быть все равно до тех пор, пока вся квартира не начала трястись.  
Карлос встал на борт ванны и выглянул в маленькое прямоугольное окно ванной. «Господи», — выдохнул он, когда увидел.  
— Куда ты? — спросил Сесил, когда Карлос выбежал из ванной и пронесся мимо него.  
Карлос не ответил, отчаянно пытаясь определить, где очутились в итоге его вещи. Он обнаружил свой лабораторный халат и решил, что для его целей этого достаточно. Набросив его поверх семейных трусов, он поспешил прочь из квартиры.  
«Карлос!» — крикнул вслед Сесил, но он уже бежал по лестнице, вверх, вверх и вверх. Там была дверь с надписью «Входа нет» и еще лестница внутри. Карлос поднялся и по ней. Он поднимался до тех пор, пока не оказался на крыше. Он вышел в центр, посмотрел вверх и остановился.  
Планета огромного размера нависала над ним, близко как никогда, так близко, что Карлос опасался вставать в полный рост, боясь задеть ее. Океаны бурлили, испаряясь. Густые темные леса роняли листья и редели. Зазубренные горы откалывались и падали хлопьями в атмосферу, пока титан продолжал свое снижение.

Здание снова содрогнулось. Приближающаяся планета трескалась. Из ее ядра вылуплялось нечто ужасающее, Карлос видел его сквозь расширяющиеся трещины, громадное движение влажной плоти по плоти.  
Ноги Карлоса задрожали, ослабев от этого величия. Не дожидаясь, когда они откажут, он опустился на землю. Он смотрел вверх.  
Дверь на крышу открылась, но это прозвучало так далеко, что Карлос не заметил, пока Сесил не встал прямо перед ним.  
— Это, — начал Сесил, переводя дыхание от вида или от подъема. — Это что-то.  
Он подошел прямо к краю крыши. Между крышей и небом было меньше фута бетона. У Карлоса сжался желудок от одного взгляда на него.  
— Сесил, — сказал Карлос. Он не мог справиться со своим голосом. Получилось хрипло. — Сесил!

Если Сесил слышал его, то игнорировал. Карлос представил, как здание содрогается еще раз, и Сесил падает через край. Не решаясь встать, Карлос испуганно подполз к нему поближе.  
Сесил вздрогнул, когда Карлос схватил его руку. Потом он понял, кто это, и улыбнулся.  
— Посмотри вниз, — сказал он.

Карлос не хотел. Он совсем не хотел. Но научное любопытство взяло верх. Все еще сжимая руку Сесила, он подвинулся вперед, не вставая. Опершись поврежденной рукой о низкий бетонный бортик, он заглянул за край.

В Найт-Вейле были дыры. Их были дюжины, они проступали на улицах, как чернильные пятна. Они были под зданиями, машинами, домами. Карлос подумал бы, что это провалы, если бы в них что-нибудь проваливалось, но многое, похоже, парило. Он видел людей, болтающихся в воздухе, как похищенные инопланетянами.

Карлос заглянул в ближайшую дыру. Он не увидел дна. Откуда-то он знал, что дна нет. Он знал, что внутри непостижимая пустота, холодная, черная и разумная.  
«Эй, осторожно», — сказал Сесил, поймав Карлоса, пока он не свалился с края.  
Карлос еще не успел осознать происходящее, как его подняли на ноги. У него кружилась голова, он чувствовал себя так, будто бы у него не было костей, он отпрянул от Сесила и снова посмотрел вверх. В данный момент правильных направлений взгляда не было. Все были одинаково плохи. Карлос понял, что никогда раньше не испытывал безнадежности, он даже не знал, что такое безнадежность.  
Здание содрогнулось. Крыша, казалось, просела под их ногами.  
Карлос ощутил рывок, сперва это была непрерывная повсеместная сила, которая подняла край его халата и волосы на его голове. Через короткое время он почувствовал ее внутри, в желудке, словно он ехал в машине вниз по крутому склону. Сесил все еще обнимал его сзади, но Карлосу уже не нужна была поддержка, чтобы стоять. Ему, похоже, уже не были нужны собственные ноги. Как и здание под ними. Оно рушилось, а они с Сесилом оставались на месте. Парили. Поднимались вверх, медленно, почти незаметно. Как если бы их поместили между двумя противостоящими источниками притяжения.  
Это было невозможно.  
Тем не менее, это происходило.  
— ...зоваться твоим душем?  
Карлос открыл глаза. Он лежал на своей кровати и смотрел в потолок.  
— Что?  
— Я спросил, можно ли мне воспользоваться твоим душем, — сказал Сесил. — Не против? Ты же не спал?  
— Нет... На оба вопроса... Подожди, я с тобой.  
Им пришлось сперва убрать книги из ванны. Пауки были не так уж плохи. Оказалось, что они горят желанием учиться. Сесил вежливо напомнил Карлосу, что эти книги не входят в список чтения для пауков, одобренный городским советом, и что учить пауков теории струн не только не смешно, но и опасно. Карлос подумал, что, пожалуй, все равно продолжит это делать.  
Душ был хорош, но излишне любопытен. Карлос мылся в одежде и как можно быстрее. Сесил нет. Он считал, что глупо беспокоиться из-за какой-то разумной воды, когда Тайная полиция Шерифа все равно всегда наблюдает.  
Мысль о том, что они установили камеры в душе, показалась Карлосу несколько параноидальной, даже для Найт-Вейла. Он не преминул это высказать.  
Сесил потрепал его по щеке и проворковал: «Очаровательно, что ты так думаешь».  
Потом они вернулись в кровать и просто разговаривали. Обычная болтовня о совершенно нормальных, обыденных вещах. Был один настораживающий момент, когда Карлос понял, что Сесил, видимо, не имеет ни малейшего понятия о том, как выглядит кошка — Карлос не знал, что поселилось в мужском туалете на радиостанции, но оно звучало ужасно. Но кроме этого? Нормально. Настолько нормально, что почти тревожно, на самом деле. Пока что самым странным событием этой ночи было то, что он обнаружил свои вытесненные воспоминания. Карлос рассказал Сесилу про это и про свои недавние сны.  
Сесил слушал, перебивая только для мучительных извинений за случай с пальцами.  
— А дальше? — подсказал он, когда Карлос закончил.  
— Еще не вспомнил, — сказал Карлос. — Что ты об этом думаешь?  
— Я думаю, что зол на то, что не помню этого. Я думал, сегодня был наш первый раз. И я немного сержусь на Прошлого Меня, если честно. Конечно, я не могу винить себя. В смысле... вот это да, — Сесил вздохнул. — А, ладно.  
— Так ты думаешь, это было на самом деле.  
— Похоже на то.  
— Но ведь... — Карлос попытался сформулировать. — Когда я спал с тобой тогда, это было... Это было совсем не так, как сегодня.  
Сесил сложил руки на коленях и отвернулся. «О», — сказал он.  
— О? — повторил Карлос.  
— Нам, наверное, стоит поговорить об этом.  
— О.  
Сесил сделал глубокий вдох.  
— Видишь ли, по средам и четвергам...  
Но Карлос не узнал, что случается по средам и четвергам. Все очень внезапно потемнело.  
Внизу Карлос видел здание городского совета, радиостанцию, парк для собак. Это было все, что осталось — остальной Найт-Вейл взмыл вверх или провалился под землю.  
Вверху Карлос видел планету огромного размера. Рассекающая ее трещина расширилась и внутри нее что-то издавало низкие жуткие завывания, которые пронзали воздух и заставляли все внутри тебя дрожать. Это было ужасно. Без Сесила между ним и планетой она выглядела невыносимо близкой, словно они уже были там. Они не были, но по-прежнему плыли вверх. Скоро они окажутся там.  
— Ты не боишься? — спросил Карлос в промежутке между воплями.  
— Среду отменили, — заверил его Сесил.  
Раздраженный крик застрял у Карлоса в горле. Он глубоко вдохнул.  
— Тогда представь, что сегодня не среда. Представь, что сегодня другой день.  
— Например, какой? Четверг?  
— Ага.  
Сесил немного помолчал.  
— А этот гипотетический четверг тоже отменили? — спросил он.  
— Нет. У четверга есть последствия.  
— Я был бы в ужасе, — сказал Сесил, но потом, кажется, передумал. — Впрочем, мы не можем ничего сделать с происходящим, не так ли? Бояться — пустая трата времени. Это не та уж и отличается от жизни в целом. Мы плывем по течению, метафорические пылинки на буквальном ветру...  
Карлос закатил глаза и попытался обернуться, пока Сесил продолжал философствовать. Сложно развернуться, когда паришь. Он смог повернуться в другую сторону, но там было особенно не на что смотреть. Ближайший человек был через дюжину ярдов и пытался отодвинуться еще дальше, отталкиваясь от парящих обломков. Целая толпа людей медленно собиралась на покосившихся трибунах, где Карлос, кажется, видел мэра Памелу Уинчелл, произносящую речь.  
Заем его внимание привлекло движение сверху. Что-то выбиралось наружу из трещины в планете. Еще люди, понял Карлос. Он насчитал дюжины спускающихся вниз, в то время как все остальные плыли вверх.  
— ...когда на самом деле мы боимся перемен, — заключил Сесил. Он сделал паузу. — Но я все равно был бы в ужасе, — поправился он.  
— Хочешь сказать, ты не получал бы удовольствие? — Карлос особенно не слушал, но суть болтовни Сесила уловил.  
— Ну, удовольствие не слишком продолжительно и в конце есть настоящий монстр. Я был бы, ну, парализован страхом.  
Упомянутое «удовольствие» продолжалось дольше, чем Карлос предполагал. Уже прошло не меньше получаса и хотя все еще было страшно, ему уже хотелось чтобы... это наконец закончилось.  
— Все будет в порядке, — сказал ему Сесил в энный раз за день. Обращаясь к кому-то еще, он радостно добавил:  
— Здравствуйте!  
Несколько кого-то еще приблизилось к ним, пока Карлос отвлекся. У всех из них были крылья, кроме одного человека: пожилой, слегка сгорбленной женщины. Он помнил, что ее имя начинается на «Дж». Джози. Точно.  
— Мы с ангелами направляемся в то, что осталось от Пинкберри, — сказала Джози. — Вам что-нибудь нужно?  
— Нет, спасибо, — ответил Сесил.  
Джози оценивающе посмотрела на Карлоса. Она сузила глаза и подчеркнуто отвернулась.  
Карлос вспомнил, что на нем были только лабораторный халат и семейные трусы. Он запахнул халат.  
— А вам что-нибудь нужно? — спросила Джози. Это был вопрос из вежливости. Ему следовало ответить «нет».  
— Нет, — сказал Карлос. — ...мэм.  
Джози и ангелы продолжили путь. Джози и ангелы. Он видел их раньше, но никогда не применял слово «ангелы». Когда-то у него был скептицизм и базовое понимание реальности. Теперь он думает об ангелах. И даже не в духовном смысле. Он задумался, стоило ли попросить их взять ему что-нибудь в Пинкберри. Он ничего не ел с позднего завтрака и чувствовал слабость от... алкоголя...увечья...ужаса, так что глубокий страх потерял всякий смысл, как слово, повторяемое до тошноты.  
— Мне не надо было приезжать в Найт-Вейл, — сказал Карлос тихо и сам себе, но, тем не менее, вслух.  
— Карлос! — Сесил, кажется, был возмущен самой идеей. — Ты серьезно?

Сесил.  
Сесил был частью проблемы.  
Сесил говорил об ангелах в новостях по радио. Сесил думал, что конец света безвреден. Сесил принимал невозможное как обыденное, но решительно отвергал многое из будничного. Сесил наверняка не человек. Сесил потратил время на то, чтобы надеть тренировочные штаны и толстовку с логотипом Dark Owl Records, прежде чем последовать за Карлосом на крышу.  
Последнее ничего не значило, по большому счету. Карлос просто обижался на него за это.  
— Да, Сесил. — вздохнул Карлос. — Я серьезно.  
Сесил уставился на него в ужасе.  
— Ты так думал и до сегодняшнего дня?  
— И до сегодняшнего дня.  
— А как же наука?  
— Не думаю, что этому городу нравится наука, — это было честно, Карлосу не нравился этот город. — Он не хочет, чтобы я был здесь.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты был здесь! Я люблю... науку.  
— Ты выглядишь знакомо! — сказал кто-то: это был не Карлос, не Джози, не Сесил — хотя он был похож на него. Он проплывал мимо, вниз.  
Это было невозможно. Он был очень похож на Сесила... кроме, разве что, глаз? Нет. Улыбки? Пожалуй. Было сложно рассмотреть из-за... Это что, внутренности животных? Они были красно-черные, покрытые коричневой коркой, запекающейся на воздухе.  
Карлосу не пришлось долго гадать. Без видимых причин, отвергая законы физики, Сесил бросился на своего двойника. Карлос ухватился за край толстовкки Сесила.  
— Прекрати! — Карлос не умел разнимать потасовки в воздухе... Если они вообще дрались. Было сложно сказать.  
— Что ты!.. Не!.. Перестань его душить! — Карлос кричал, потому что он не одобрял насилия и потому что двойнику Сесила, кажется, это нравилось.  
Сесил отпустил, и они вместе с Карлосом отлетели назад. Им потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы перевести дыхание.  
— Извини, — сказал Сесил.  
— Все нормально, — сказал Карлос, не потому, что он считал происходящее сегодня нормальным — просто он все еще пытался разрядить ситуацию.  
— Я не знаю, что на меня нашло.  
Сесил начал оглядываться на своего двойника, но Карлос поймал его лицо ладонями (вернее, ладонью и полотенцем). Сесил замер, его взгляд устремился вдаль.  
— Тогда не смотри на него, — посоветовал Карлос. Двойник плыл в противоположную сторону и скоро должен был исчезнуть. — Ты знаешь, кто это?  
— Кто? — медленно спросил Сесил, его голос был таким же далеким, как его взгляд.  
Карлосу пришло в голову, что он, возможно, нравится Сесилу. По-настоящему нравится. Романтически. Такое приходило Карлосу в голову нечасто. Обычно не было повода.  
Карлос отпустил лицо Сесила. После всех этих разговоров про то, как он ненавидит Найт-Вейл...  
— Ты мне нравишься, Сесил, — сказал он на случай, если это нужно было говорить. — Если бы не конец света и если бы у меня было желание оставаться хоть на день в этом городе, я бы посмотрел, как события развивались бы после пары свиданий, вместо того, чтобы просто... Мы что, занимались сексом?  
— Из вас двоих получится очаровательная пара, — сказал двойник Сесила. Очевидно, их с Сесилом драка как-то изменила его траекторию.  
— Пошел. Вон, — вскипел Сесил. Когда стало ясно, что двойник не может уйти, Сесил отстранился от Карлоса, схватил парящий внизу фонарный столб и хорошенько толкнул двойника. Это было ошибкой. Сесил согнулся пополам, по его толстовке с логотипом Dark Owl Records расплылось кровавое пятно.  
— Он проткнул меня!  
— Извинииии...! — прокричал двойник, снова двигаясь вниз, в черную бездну. Толчок придал ему скорости. — Этоо былаа случааайноость...!  
Карлос оттащил Сесила к себе.  
— Что мне делать?! Сделать что-нибудь?!  
— Быыылоо прияятноо познакооомитьсяяя...!  
— Я не знаю!  
— Может, зажать рану?!  
— Я не знаю! Это очень больно!  
— Я думал, у тебя нет нервных окончаний!  
— Сегодня среда!  
— Но среду ж отменили! — о боже. Теперь он это говорит. Карлос попытался зажать рану, но это оказалось сложно. У него была только одна рабочая рука, и попытки использовать колени не слишком помогали. После нескольких неудач, в результате которых он только отпихнул Сесила на пару футов, он сдался.  
— Сесил... Я не могу... Может, ты сам?  
Сесил бросил на Карлоса ледяной взгляд.  
Карлос очень старался, но это не помогало. Была реальная возможность того, что он делал только хуже.  
— Просто...хватит, пожалуйста. Карлос, хватит, — сказал Сесил, которому, видимо, надоело неумелое ощупывание. — Все хорошо... Это не важно.  
Карлос начал было спорить, но передумал. Сесил был прав. Неважно, кто был прав насчет среды, в любом случае все скоро закончится. Осталось недолго. Трещина в планете выросла в зияющую зазубренную пропасть. Гигантский оранжевый глаз подмигивал всем им из глубины. Зрачок расширялся, сокращался и снова расширялся. Завывание вернулось, и вместе с ним пришел порыв теплого воздуха, пахнущий рыбой и гниющим мясом.  
Карлос глубоко вдохнул и выдожнул неровно.  
— Я знаю, что это звучит эгоистично, но не мог бы ты подождать со своей смертью пять-десять минут?  
Сесил не ответил ему.  
Карлос вдохнул еще раз и задохнулся. Он не мог заставить себя отпустить Сесила и не мог заставить себя посмотреть вниз. Карлос посмотрел вверх. Экзистенциальный ужас поглотил его, сжал его сердце, жуткий холод расползался в его груди до тех пор, пока он не перестал чувствовал что-либо еще, пока его зубы не застучали.  
Он был здесь. Он мог протянуть руку и достать до нее. Мгновение длилось, как на фотографии, и онемения не было. Это была грандиозно невероятная смерть, и то, что Карлос совершенно ничего не понимал, делало еще хуже. Где-то в глубине, под холодом, это приводило Карлоса в ярость, раздражало его.  
Сесил по крайней мере думал, что у него есть ответы. Карлос хотел бы их услышать. Он хотел их логически обосновать, опровергнуть их, оспорить. Он хотел держать кого-нибудь за руку, вступая в неведомое, потому что больше всего Карлос не хотел быть один.

***  
Карлос сел в постели. Комната была пуста.  
— Сесил?  
— На кухне! Подожди немного! — крикнул Сесил.  
Карлос видел, что снаружи еще темно. Он был в своей комнате в Найт-Вейле. Ничего не изменилось. Стало чуть легче дышать, и Карлос откинулся на подушки. Сесил вывернул из-за угла секунду спустя, в одной руке дымящаяся кружка, в другой планшет с записями Карлоса, разложенными и откинутыми так, будто он их читал.  
— Я варил кофе, — объяснил Сесил. — Я надеюсь, все в порядке.  
— Что случилось?  
— Он долго кричал. Большие температуры его убивают, наверное. Мне теперь слегка не по себе, — Сесил поднял кружку и сделал глоток. — Впрочем, кофе хороший. Будешь?  
— Что? Нет. Я имел в виду внезапное затемнение.  
— А! Часы перевели, — Сесил присел на угол кровати. — Мы потеряли час. Ну, ты потерял около двух с половиной.  
— Понятно.  
Сесил поставил кружку и планшет на прикроватную тумбочку. — Ты заполнил пробелы в памяти?  
Карлос простонал и откинулся назад, протирая глаза ладонями.  
— Надеюсь.  
— Ну и? Что произошло?  
— Я... потом тебе расскажу.  
— Нам стоит чем-нибудь заняться, — сказал Сесил, слегка разочарованный тем, что занятия не будут включать в себя рассказ о среде, которой не было. — Тебе, наверное, лучше не спать в ближайшую пару часов. Ты долго не приходил в себя. Я уже начал беспокоиться.  
Карлос сел обратно. Он протянул руку и наклонил голову Сесила, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб.  
Сесил улыбнулся, прикусив щеку изнутри, чтобы удержаться от ухмылки.  
— Можем еще поговорить, — проедложил он. — О! Я могу показать тебе видео с котиками в интернете!  
— Или, — начал Карлос, стараясь, чтобы это звучало так, будто бы он рассмотрел другие варианты. — Если ты не против, мы могли бы... ну... еще раз.  
Сесил чуть отстранился. Его лицо стало настороженным.  
Карлос не был уверен, что он сказал не так.  
— Наступила среда. — сказал Сесил.  
Карлос провел несколько секунд в травматической панике прежде чем понял, к чему Сесил клонит.  
— О, — сказал он. — То есть секс будет...  
— Странным, — предложил Сесил, и это слегка пугало. Если Сесил считает секс немного странным, то...  
— Все в порядке, — сказал Карлос, посвятив воспоминаниям пару секунд. — Думаю, мне нравится странное.

**Author's Note:**

> Эпилог: Позже ночью Сесил поделился с Карлосом видео с котиками. Ролики оказались гораздо более пугающими, чем они могли себе представить.


End file.
